Hiccup: The Hasteful Hatred Of The Pericardium
by Eogrus
Summary: Hiccup cannot sleep. How shall he solve that issue?


Hiccup woke up in the middle of the night, experimenting on his secret forge. He was driven by his boner that tightened his panties, he was evil perv devil man who thinks more by the cock than by the brain, so he was inventing an evil device to rape all the girls! The demon reptile bat cat he called the Toothless was very much in agreement, he liked to cause suffering and misdeeds to others.

"Ah! I have managed to devise the ultimate malevolent maleficent potion of hardness ages that shall allow me to hastily penetrate supple virgin women's arses of inferiority despise!" said evilly the hook-legged teenager midget.

And he knew exactly who to test it in! So he grabbed his devil draconic black demon the Toothless, and flew through the night to Astrid's house. She was sleeping very unconfortably, she was wearing a full armour set so that Hiccup did not rape her in her Morpheus wanderings. Alas, such defense tactics of the chinese element of metal would prove theoretically unuseful because of the eldritch findings of the evil perv boy. The Hiccup giggled very maniacly and meanly, salivating like a digusting horndog at his violation interest's fully armoured and covered body. He took out his filfthy unwashed cock in anticipation, to better prepare for rape.

"Today is the last day of your pitiful quim life as a free woman, whore!" shouted angrily the Hiccup, giggling like a castrated hyena about the things he would do to Astrid.

And so he opened his flask, letting the fragrance fill the air, the smoke twirling into the shapes of devil waistress whoreful fairies that flew tidily in the air.

"You're very mean!" reprimanded one of the fae to Hiccup, but the devil midget disability hooked opened his jaws and masticated the fairy to death except for her lower parts, shoving his middle finger up her miniscule vagina and utterly disrupting her belly and unleashing her internal organs, throwing blood and shit everywhere. Most of it landed on his mouth, which he devoured with much despicability pleasure.

After a few minutes, the odour had indeed been detected by supple nares, but they weren't Astrid's. Suddenly, Toothless grabbed Hiccup and threw him to the ground... he began to undress him with his tongue and teeth!

"WTF!? TOOTHLESS YOU ARE FAG!?" shouted evilly the homophobic viking teen of despise.

Toothless threw lighting at Hiccup, setting fire to his clothes so he was nude. He then bit on the Hiccup nape and shoved his barbed left hemipenes up his ass!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YOU SHITTY DRAGON WHY YOU DO THAT YOU'RE FAG UNLEASH ME AT ONCE!"

Bute the Toothless was much enamoured in his devilry instincts of asininity arses, so he thrust harder into the Hiccup butt, utterly slaughtering his fecal tunnel with his keratinous hemipenes hooks of amicability inapropriateness. The evil teen midget prostate was very scratched and bothered, he did not like that very much. Hiccup screamed in much pain and karmic ardour like a mutant evil sandhill crane smashed by rocks of catastrophy and odious intent, bleeding proffoundly from his butt in a torrent of dark red blood and fetid uncleansed honey badger ass stench diarrhea. To make matters more the bad, the Hiccup decided to shove his right hemipenes on the Hiccup anal as well too, so his colon was decimated into nothing more than bloody jelly. All the shit and hemipenes fungi infections made the ass around area very necrotic, oozing black pus of cancerous intentions, flooding the ground and creating evil ugly mushrooms and small black demon trolls, ready to pilage and violate cows' sphincterful titties.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hiccup ejaculates his fetid pus-like semen into the ground, spawning evil snakes and rats that devour little girls' endometriums. This is followed by the Toothless ejaculation, which fires at the speed of a bullet into the Hiccup sordid intestine of woe, shoving all the cum, diarrhea and blood to his stomach, resulting in him barfing up the foul mixture alongside his previous meals, such as seagull bones, decaying voles, rabbit carrion, rotten 12 year old boobs and hay. As Hiccup spends his time vomiting violently his gastric system vile contents of infamy and serious misdeeds, Toothless withraws his shitty uncleaned henmipenes. Hiccup's arse is completly prolapsed, so it is now an ugly, red, bloody, evil, devil tentacle of mischief protuding out of his butt, spreading unfestered cum and most rotten shitty everywhere. Most of it lands on Astrid's golden hair.

"Wha, what is going on... OFMG MY FUCKING TIWAZ ON A SHIT STICKY HICCUP YOU'RE DEVIL BESTIALITY CONNOISSEUR AND SHITTY UNFESTRED WARTHOG PIG I'M GOING TO BE SICK!"

And the Astrid barfs violently his own stomachal lining. Hiccup tries to mutter all his strength and jumps on to rape her, but she kicks him in the solar plexus and sends him flying all the way to the chief's house, spreading a trail of putrid faeces and blood everywhere.

"What the Hel is going on in here!?" asks consterned the much disturbed Stoick in nausea desolation.

"DADDY DADDY THAT STUPID DEVIL WHORE THE ASTRID IS TO BLAME SHE HIT ME DADDY AND MADE MY OWN DRAGON PET RAPE ME KILL HER DADDY KILL HER!" whines and cries petulantly the teenage manchild the Hiccup of woe and shit insularity.

But his father is having none of his despicability sociopathy, so he kicks him in the jaw, dislodging all his incivors.

"I'm so sorry for my son's behaviour, please forgive me child" says an exasperated Stoick to Astrid in great shame.

"Do not fear, my chief, you are noble and great, unlike Hiccup. I thank you for your concern."

And so Stoick hugs Astrid, his true daughter. Hiccup is sent to the dungeons to rot for several months, all the while Toothless the abomination reptile rapes his sorry excuse for a butt, boys and girls!


End file.
